


Alex Turner vs. technology

by m00nagedreamer



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: 1984, Other, Technology, mind-control, welcome to the 21st century
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00nagedreamer/pseuds/m00nagedreamer
Summary: very short scenarios in which Alex struggles with technologynot meant to be offensive or mocking in any way. just for fun. enjoy x





	1. Chapter 1

Just this one time Alex would have to deal with the devices he tried to avoid so much on his own. There was some recording setting on the iMac that Jamie had suggested to try out and of course, instead of admitting he was terrified of the machine, he said he would try as soon as possible. His bandmates were aware of his thoughts on technology but they didn't really tease him about it or question him.

Alex sat down at the desk and took a deep breath, hesitating, his hands hovering above the keyboard. He lowered them again and was about to grab the mouse when he stopped himself and sighed. Looking at the screen, he could make out dust that had gathered there due to him barely ever using the iMac. He stretched out his hand to wipe the dust off when suddenly a tingling sensation surged through him, causing him to jump and screech. Alex stared at his fingertips in shock and confusion before he slowly got up from his chair, turned on his heel and walked off to his music room.

"Sorry, Jameh. Gotta be old-school about this."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex found the screen of the pc lit up, Twitter still running. As humble as he was, he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit curious regardless. After a couple of moments of frowning, squinting and randomly clicking on things, he managed to enter his name in the search option and had a ton of results popping up. Not only were there many people who had his face as their profile picture, his name in some altered version in their usernames and posts of pictures of him with whoever, but also comments on the latter plus text posts that were somewhat related. Alex bit his lip and leaned back in his chair before he finally decided to read some of the comments.

Some of the headlines caught his eye. "Alex Turner - gay or just hipster?", "Milex cumback", various people depicting how they wanted him to violate them because it turned them on and lastly (way too many) comments saying "fuck me daddy".

Alex tried to grasp what was going on in either of those people's heads but he couldn't really. He pursed his lips. He liked the way he dressed and that was most important, wasn't it? He scrolled down a little to see people commenting about how they wanted him to strangle them with one of his pairs of loose pants before doing various explicit things to them.

Alex gulped and closed the tab. Enough internet for the day.


End file.
